fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Sewing Machine (song)
Sewing Machine is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Tailor. Lyrics だれのために　ミシン踏むの？ だれのために　キイコ　コキイコ だれの肩幅？　渡り幅？ あなたの服だったら　いいのに はじめはそうだった それだけ思ってた 恋がじゃまをしてた でも今はちがう わたし　裁縫師になれた 指先もこころも 服をまとう　みんなのために よそいきのパジャマで とっておきの夢を 恋がほつれたなら ときめきの糸を わたし　裁縫師になれた 今日もミシンの針が しあわせな時　きざみはじめる 歌いながら　ミシン踏むの 窓から夕日　キイコ　コキイコ いつかあなたに Translations English (EU) Who am I sewing for? Who am I making these stitches for? Whose measurements did I take? If it only were your clothes I was making... That's what I used to think. It was all I could think about. Love was interfering with my work. It's different now, though. I became a Tailor. I'm a Tailor in body and mind. I make clothes for everyone. Clad in my best hand-made pyjamas, I indulge in my precious dreams. Should our love fray at the ends, I will mend it carefully and make it whole. I became a Tailor. The thrum of the sewing machine ticks away the time on another happy day. I'm singing as I busy myself with my work. The sun is setting in the distance. One day, I'll make clothes for you. English (NA) For whom do I sew? For whom do I stitch? Are these your measurements? If only I was making clothes for you, my love! I used to wish that all the time... I could think of nothing else! My mind couldn't focus on my needle and thread. But that's all changed! I'm a Tailor now! I've the soul of a Tailor, in body and mind. I sew for the masses, And I dress the part (not really—I'm in pajamas!). I dream of you sometimes, my precious. If our love becomes frayed at the ends, I will mend it with love and make it whole. I'm a Tailor now! All I can hear is the thrum and the thread, As the minutes tick by on this beautiful day. I sing as I work, I sing as I sew. The sun sets in the distance... I will sew clothes for you, dear, one day! Spanish A coser se ha dicho ¿Quién sería aquel que dijo Que la vida coser y cantar sería? A esa persona, yo le diría Que en la costura me regocijo Faldas o vestidos, camisas y chaquetas En el arte de la sastrería, entran hasta camisetas Mis vestidos son, en realidad, prendas de gala Por mis clientes coso hasta martingalas Entre telares y tijeras Se pasan las tardes mías Vestida con prendas caseras No hay nada que no cosería Pues los dedales me acompañan Durante las mañanas y el mediodía Por mis clientes coso hasta martingalas Y hasta de noche, si me hace falta ¡Hasta entonces zurciría! Los ovillos y madejas, ropajes en realidad son Solo necesitan una aguja, un sastre y mucha ilusión Así me hice sastre y hago ropas sin desazón French Pour qui est-ce que je couds si bien ? Pour qui fais-je ces points ? De qui ai-je pris les mesures si habilement ? Si seulement il s'agissait là de tes vêtements... Combien de fois l'ai-je souhaité, auparavant. C'était tout ce que j'avais en tête. L'amour s'immisçait dans mon travail depuis belle lurette. Mais les choses changent comme les saisons. Je suis devenu un tailleur de renom. Corps et âme, je me consacre à ma tâche. Je confectionne des vêtements pour tous sans relâche. Vêtu de mon plus beau pyjama cousu main, je m'abandonne à mes précieux rêves dans mon coin. Si notre amour s'effiloche à ses extrémités, je ferai en sorte de le raccommoder. Je suis devenu un tailleur de renom. L'incessant bruit de la machine à coudre m'émeut et mesure l'écoulement d'un jour des plus heureux. Je chantonne, travaillant avec soin. Tandis que le soleil se couche au loin. Un jour, je ferai des vêtements pour toi, si tu en as besoin. German Für wen nähe ich? Für wen mache ich diese Stiche? Wessen Maße habe ich genommen? Wenn es doch nur deine Kleider wären, die ich mache... Dies waren meine Gedanken. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken. Die Liebe hat mir das Arbeiten schwer gemacht. Doch das hat sich geändert. Ich wurde eine Schneiderin. Ich bin Schneiderin mit Herz und Seele. Ich mache Kleidung für jedermann. In meinem handgefertigten Schlafanzug habe ich die süßesten Träume. Und geht unsere Liebe jemals entzwei, werde ich sie vorsichtig zusammenflicken. Ich wurde eine Schneiderin. Das Surren der Nähmaschine gleicht dem Rasen der Zeit an einem unbeschwerten Tag. Ich trällere ein Liedchen und arbeite vor mich hin. In der Ferne geht die Sonne unter. Eines Tages werde ich für dich Kleidung nähen. Italian Per chi sto cucendo? Per chi è questo ricamo? Di chi ho preso le misure? Ah, se solo fosser tuoi gli abiti che sto confezionando... Ecco ciò che solevo pensare. Anzi, l'unica cosa a cui potevo pensare... L'amore ostacolava il mio lavoro. Ora però tutto è mutato. Ho trovato nella sartoria la mia via. Le ho dedicato corpo e spirito. Confeziono vestiti per tutti... E mentre indosso il mio più bel pigiama fatto a mano... ... mi crogiolo nei mei sogni più preziosi. Se il nostro amore si scucirà... ... lo rammenderò con grande cura. Ho trovato nella sartoria la mia via. Il costante ticchettio della macchina per cucire... ... scandisce il tempo di un'altra bella giornata. Canto, mi immergo nel lavoro... ... e osservo il sole tramontare all'orizzonte. Un giorno, cucirò per te. Other languages Category:Life Songs